Various functions are covered in vehicles by optical image converters or image sensors, e.g., rain detection, window condition detection, tunnel detection, twilight detection, ambient brightness detection and sun position detection. Furthermore, sometimes complex video systems or cameras are provided for capturing the vehicle surroundings, in particular a driving scene ahead of the vehicle, for implementing driver assistance systems.
The various sensors and video systems must therefore be electrically contacted and accommodated in the vehicle in such a way that on the one hand, they are not covered and have an unobstructed view through a vehicle window pane, and on the other hand do not significantly obstruct the view of the driver. The use of a plurality of sensors thus results in considerable integration pressure in order to find a place for the sensors and cameras.
German Patent Application No. DE 103 10 264 A1 describes a catadioptric camera, in particular for a vehicle having an image sensor including a converter and an optical element. Optical radiation of the surroundings is reflected on at least one mirror before appearing on the image sensor, the mirror being situated separated from the image sensor, in particular on an add-on component of the vehicle such as, e.g., a third brake light.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 000 650 A1 describes a camera system, the camera being situated in the mirror base of the rear view mirror fastened on the windshield and capturing an area of the surroundings ahead of the vehicle using a deflecting mirror. The placement in the mirror base thus makes it possible to reduce additional space requirements and additional costs for mounting the camera. European Patent No. EP 1 580 092 A2 describes a camera which uses the same image sensor for recording the vehicle surroundings through the window on the one hand and for recording the light radiated through the window for window surface detection on the other hand.
German Patent Application. No. DE 10 2004 056 349 A1 describe an image capturing system for a driver assistance system of a vehicle, in which a camera records light across a planar mirror and a curved mirror situated offset to it and thus captures different visual ranges. German Patent Application No. DE 103 23 560 A1 describes a camera which on the one hand directly covers a surrounding area of a vehicle and furthermore an area above the vehicle using a curved mirror.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 043 411 A1 describes a stereo-optical system in which deflection mirrors deflect images from different detection areas onto a common image sensor.
Additional deflecting devices or light-guiding devices may thus enlarge the detection area of the camera and achieve additional functionalities. However, complex adjustments using additional adjustment devices are required in this case, since the additional light-guiding devices must be positioned precisely in relation to the camera and even minor deviations are capable of having considerable negative impact on the additional functionality